A bit of fun
by silvermoonskies
Summary: Raven and Beastboy are more alike than they think when puzzle pieces keep appearing. Was a bit of fun all it took for everything to change? BBxrae robxstar flinx maybe even cyxbee (If theres mistakes let me know as I know there's probably typo's sorry. Im new at this so i promise it will get better. WARNING- Will include mature themes though i will warn you before hand
1. Chapter 1

*music*- Chvrches- 1. Under the tide, 2. Recover /visions 4. By the throat

It was dark but she knew her way through the titan's corridor well enough until it reached the common room. A familiar flicker of light shone from under the sliding door but she couldn't feel any presence from where she was standing. The door slid open to reveal the T.V on and a light coming from the kitchen. She wondered who could be up at this hour.

As she entered the kitchen she saw the green changeling raiding the fridge. 'Uhh damn' she thought. He may have grown up but that doesn't mean his jokers have died down it's actually quite the opposite, now that everyone's older his jokes are much dirtier and quite frankly more frequent.

"Hey Rae" he said with his nose still in the fridge.

"Um… Hey Beastboy, what are you doing up?" she asked, quite surprised he knew she was there.

"Can't sleep, you?" he replied finally taking some food out the fridge before shutting it.

"Me neither"

"Wanna watch a movie? I mean were both up and can't sleep so might as well keep ourselves company. Better than being alone, right?" he said with a smirk obviously knowing he would win. She hated being alone but couldn't help it if she could become a danger.

"Sure" she sighed in defeat, not very pleased. "I'll get some crisps and you can set up the movie"

"Yess!" he exclaimed excitedly. She frowned reaching up to get the crisps and dip.

As soon she entered the common room he was on the couch covered with a large blanket patting the seat next to him grinning widely. As soon as she sat on the couch and curled up in a comfortable position he began the movie. Her eyes widened as she saw the title of the movie come up, she maybe dark and mysterious but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of horror films. Especially 'Wicked Scary'. She turned around facing the already amused changeling and got a cushion ready to bury her face in when something would pop up.

"You know I'm here, you can always cuddle up to me if you're scared." He smirked.

"And you know this is for over 18's and your only 17" she shot back smirking herself.

"Whatever" he grumbled under his breath but loud enough Raven could hear.

The movie soon started and during it she found herself hiding behind Beastboy and gripping his arm tightly. He laughed and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer for more 'protection'. She didn't object as she was too frightened. Once the movie came to end she found herself buried up to his chest shivering with a soft muscular arm holding her in place. After realising the movie had finished she realised her position and instantly shot back on the couch quickly burying herself in her legs and arms tightly wrapped around. He reached down to the table to grab some of the dip only to find it being splashed back into his face. He frowned knowing the cause and turned around with partial irritation. She smirked.

"What was that for?" Beastboy asked obviously annoyed at having to wipe blobs of sour cream and chive dip off his face.

"That was for making me scared!" she said slightly raising her voice.

You could see the sides of her lips slightly curving up, until she instantly frowned as she saw the toothy grin appear on his face. Raven knew all too well what that face meant and that face meant trouble. Her eyes widened as she prepared for whatever it was he was going to do. His eyes instantly narrowed and he smirked devilishly before wiping a handful of the dip in his hands and aiming at her and hitting right on target. Her face. She gasped in shock before levitating her own handful from the container and releasing it over his head. His grinned grew wider and they both new what that meant. War. Both Titans broke out in a sour cream and chive dip fight aiming at each other and missing or hitting bang on target with a slight gasp and growl here and there. Soon they ended up rolling round on the floor trying to smear it onto each other even further until they started gasping for breath and panting.

"Well…that…was…interesting…" Beastboy said panting in-between each word for breath.

"Yeah well… I beat you so I'm first in the shower" she said finally recovering her breath and getting up to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said in a sing-song voice while reaching up for her and pulling her back down into his grasp.

She shrieked while tumbling into him. He grabbed at her sides attempting to tickle her which only resulted in slight yelps and squeals. Still determined to make her laugh her reached under her arms and by her neck tickling her with a smirk on his face still laughing at her attempt to struggle out of his grasp. As soon as he reached the age of 16 which was now almost 2 years ago he hit the peak of puberty, it resulted in a well needed growth spurt, the filling out of muscle across his body and the loss of the baby fat on his face, making him the 3rd most wanted and best looking male teen superhero. He heard a giggle escape from her before the crisp packet shattered showering them with crisps. He laughed ironically, grabbed a crisp and took some dip from her cheek and ate it. She got up and wiped away as much as she could while he just sat there and ate. She sighed shaking her head at his immaturity and began looking around the common room which was now covered with dip and crisps.

"Look at the mess we've made" she said pointing round the room. He too got up and looked around and laughed at what they caused. "You think it's funny?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I mean look at it and look at us" he said gesturing to their bodies. "You have to admit that that was fun and that's it's even a little funny, besides I'm doing you a favour eating it" he smiled munching noisily.

"No, it's not. It may have been fun but it's not funny" she replied instantly regretting her choice of words and admitting it was fun.

"Ha. I knew it, I knew you had fun!" he exclaimed triumphantly picking up another crisp and scraping it across dip on his arm.

"EW, that's gross" she said looking away in disgust.

Without warning he grabbed her around the waist pulling her body close before she could leave. She once again struggled against his grasp cursing his strength. Then suddenly he licked her neck getting rid of some remaining dip. She tensed under the sensation of his tongue on her neck and instantly phased to the bathroom trying to rid of the prickly feeling going down her spine and forgetting about the mess as well as him still wrapped around her. It was almost 5am and she wanted to change and wash before climbing back into bed to get a few more hours sleep.

She suddenly felt something unclasp her and the warmth leave until she realised who it was. 'Shit' she thought forgetting he was there and turning round to face him. His arm just felt so welcoming, so warm, so natural, so….right? 'no.' she thought coming back to her senses and dismissing and thoughts.

He looked at his surroundings before trying to break the awkward silence engulfing them.

"So… I'm gonna get going to get ready to come in after you?" not meaning it to sound like a question though he went along with it anyway.

"Umm… yeah sure, I'll be out in let's say… 20 minutes max?" 'Uhh yet another question this is unsettling' she though afterwards

"Yup, that's cool, see ya in a bit then, I guess..." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Their eyes locked in each other's gaze for a mere second before he turned leaving her to get ready.

*45 minutes later*

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" an angry yell could be heard from the common room and then Starfire rushing in. Their leader was definitely not happy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - Cold

It was now 10am and the rest of the Titans went to see what was making their fellow leader so angry. As soon as they met with the common room an angry huff could be heard before scrunching of crisp packets. They all knew this was not a good sign.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cyborg asked in shock before continuing to whine about the stains which have appeared on his beautiful coach.

"Oh Robin do not do the worrying we can partake in the cleaning!" Starfire exclaimed encouragingly clasping her hands together in excitement.

All the while both Beastboy and Raven froze in shock recalling that they never did clean it up. Though Raven couldn't let the others know what happened. She began to chant some spell and rose up in the room with glowing black eyes and hands before the others could question her. Immediately all the stains, rubbish and damage glowed black and in the blink of an eye instantly vanished leaving the common room spotless.

"Dude that was so cool! Thanks Rae." Beastboy said looking around the room with a grin and silently thanking her more than he let on. "Anyone want any breakfast?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Raven we owe you one" said Robin before continuing to do some research at the computer.

"You are one magic cleaning goddess!" cried Cyborg with happiness before leaning on his knees making worshipping hand gestures in her direction. She stood up with a frown and made her way to make some tea. As soon as she entered the kitchen she found her tea kettle already on the stove boiling, she furrowed her brows confused before facing the whistling changeling making breakfast.

"What?! Can't a person help out the so called magic cleaning goddess?" he asked grinning.

She groaned and muttered a "thanks" before walking over to the stove to retrieve her cup and tea.

"Dude! We are not eating that tofu crap" snapped Cyborg before walking over to fridge to get some meat.

"Whatever man, at least I'm not eating some dead innocent animal" He shot back after retrieving his breakfast and heading over to the table. Everyone knew why he didn't eat animals so didn't question him. Raven also sat at the table with a steaming cup of herbal tea in hand next to Beastboy, 'Mmmmm' she thought sipping it slowly.

Once everyone finished they all went their separate ways, Cyborg went to work on his 'baby' the T-car, Robin and Star left for a so-called meeting, Beastboy sat on the couch to the far right glued to a new video game and Raven sat on the opposite side reading. BB couldn't help glancing at her every once in a while; she looked so beautiful and relaxed sat there, though his gaze was often cut short due to her peering over her book to see what he was doing. He sighed. Almost suddenly feeling sleepy he yawned turning of his game and morphed into a small green kitten napping on the couch. After ten minutes or so the couch dipped to his left and he felt a warm hand gliding over his fur, he purred with approval. Raven had used one hand to hold her book and read and the other to pet him, it made him smile well as much as could have anyway. Soon a week had passed and the other Titans became used to their newly found strange morning 'routine'. As when they first walked up on them they teased them every time they were together but soon got bored as they just ignored them. Every morning Beastboy would put her tea water to boil and have a cup out ready for her and then after breakfast he would play video games until he was tired and nap on her lap in cat form till lunch. It was strange for the others at first with them being so close and friendly, well except Starfire who watched in awe and excitement for the two but other than that it was unusual. After lunch the tower was no longer as quiet as the morning because the green changeling would again cough up corny jokes and start pointless arguments before disappearing most nights after dinner to his room.

"Hey Cy, Rob I play winner!" he announced walking into the common room, watched their nods of approval before turning to watch the obscure beauty meditating in front of the window. He made his walk to the couch not taking his eyes of her. However Raven could sense his eyes on her back and tensed, making butterflies float around her stomach. 'That was strange' she thought once she dropped her feet on the ground and stood up. She turned forgetting him watching her which caused their eyes to lock. She gazed into his fresh emerald eyes, but was soon interrupted and he turned to see what all the commotion was about. She frowned and phased through the floor to her room.

"Ha. I win again, yo Beastboy you my friend are playing against the ultimate champion!" boasted Cyborg before grabbing Robin's remote and giving it to Beastboy who accepted with a small smile. "Dude you ok? You look like you're lost in space" he said waving his cybernetic hand in front of his best friends face. BB shook his head before grinning and getting into his game station mode to begin playing. They battled out till late evening and retreated to their rooms.

Late that night Raven woke up startled and sweating panting for breath. "A nightmare that's all" she said quietly to herself and then repeated "its ok he can't get me, it's all fine" but her words didn't comfort her in any way. She sighed, getting up and phased through her wall to the opening of the common room, but once again the familiar flickering of the T.V lights shone through the crack of the door. Floating in she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some calming herbal tea, ignoring whoever was there.

"Hey mama what you doin up so late?" The green changeling asked smirking up at her from his sleeping position on the coach, head in his heads leaning against the right arm rest and feet up on the other shirtless.

She groaned before turning to face him "Nothing, just going to make some tea and don't _ever_ call me that again. Though… I could ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing up so late?" she asked frowning at his current state. Shirtless. It made her come out in goose bumps at the sight of his well-toned body, he was actually quite hot. 'HOT! Where the hell did that come from, definitely not in my vocabulary! I'm acting like a hormonal school girl' she thought to herself.

"Hmmm, well I'm not sure" he smirked. "Couldn't sleep so came here bored, but come to think of it that's not such a bad idea anymore" he winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She groaned and turned around ignoring him, still slightly shivering from her memory of the nightmare as well as her thoughts and made her way towards the stove.

The haunting images flashed across her eyes from her dream and the cup in her hands suddenly dropped and shattered. She gasped coming out of thought and reached down to clear up the broken pieces. Two green arms swiftly began helping and she calmed in his presence. Once all the pieces were disposed of she turned to retrieve another cup from the cupboard. A hand crashed against the cupboard door making it slam shut, she turned to the changeling about to burst with anger at his interference.

"Rae stop, its ok I'll make you some tea you go sit down and I'll be there in a minute" he said calmly, reaching for her arm to bring it down to her side.

She hesitated thinking about it but decided it might be nice and muttered a small "thanks" leaving his side and curling up on the sofa. After a few moments she could feel herself slowly falling asleep but tried to fight it off as she was in the common room and wanted to stay awake. Beastboy soon returned to the sofa and placed the tea on the table quietly. He sighed, she looked so peaceful sleeping he thought. Examining her he could see almost every detail of her. Her presumably soft cloudy lips parting as she breathes, her beautiful long lashes resting, her cheeks and tip of her nose slightly pink from the cold. His instincts knew what to do, his animal blood kept him warm even when it was cold around him. He climbed onto the couch behind her and brought her close so her head was leaning on his chest. She stirred slightly before cuddling up to him finally warm and content. He smiled looking down at her before leaning his chin on hers and watching T.V.

"Aaaahhh" raven screamed suddenly panting and sweating furiously. A hand soothing her hair to her left. She looked up confused and was meet with worried green eyes and a warm smile.

"You ok? What's wrong? You had a nightmare" he asked calmly still playing with her hair. She looked around and at her position. She was literally in his lap once again resting her head on his chest.

'Damn' she thought 'not again, he's probably getting the wrong idea' she got up without a word and made her way towards the edge of sofa suddenly covered with goose bumps cold. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her arms in attempt to keep warm. "Why is it so cold?" she asked suddenly turning back around to him with a trembling lip.

"It's not, what are you talking about?" he replied grinning.

"Well I'm not lying and you're grinning so there's something wrong." She said frowning.

"Heh well that's because you're not next to me. You see animal blood keeps me warm and so my internal heat is always hot even if it's freezing on the outside." Beastboy stated matter-of-factly before turning back to the T.V. "You wanna join me? It's still only 1am plus I'm warm" he teased grinning and still facing the screen.

"No, I'm going to my room even if that means freezing myself." She said "Plus I would rather freeze myself than be pressed against your bare chest and in your lap." She stated before her eyes widened in realisation. 'oh no!" she thought. He suddenly got up with a wide ear-to-ear grin and practically leapt next to her embracing her in a warm bear hug. She froze. Both in shock and that the cold left her body. She relaxed against his body and then pulled away walking him a whip of her powers.

"Oww" he groaned facing her but was only greeted with a small smirk before she phased through a black portal through her floor. 'Wow she's hot' he thought leaving for his room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deal

The next day it was raining. Though that didn't stop villains terrorising the city so the team had to be prepared for anything at any time, after all being a hero was a 24/7 type of job. The Titans groaned as they came into the tower soaking wet and bruised. The Hive were at it again and deliberately wanted to pick a fight and have 'fun' in the rain. This time it was not as easy but as usual The Hive got put behind bars thanks to the Teen Titans.

Cyborg immediately went to his room or rather the basement to get cleaned up, leaving the rest of the titans to sort themselves out. Starfire sat on the sofa next to Beastboy to one side and her Boyfriend to the other who was groaning in pain, it was Robin. They had been together for over 2 months and every one was glad that they were finally together, even Raven. Starfire hated to see her boyfriend in pain and began to go with her instincts massaging his aching back gently. He let out a content sigh and thanked her. Raven stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Beastboy rubbing the side of his left hip softly.

"To my room, is there a problem?" she asked annoyed and pulled up her hood.

"No, just wondering" he replied this time rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Well stop wondering because what I do doesn't concern you" she snapped bitterly, turned and left.

Robin watched as she left and turned to look at the green titan. "What the hell was that about?" he asked but closed his eyes as Starfire carried on rubbing his back.

"What do you mean?" he looked at his leader who just raised an eyebrow "She's just moody like always don't worry bout it" Beastboy said again and began playing game station.

At least 4 hours passed and it was time for dinner. The team made their way to the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for Cyborg to prepare their meal. He was the best chef out of all the Titans including Titans East.

"Friend Cyborg what are you preparing for us to eat?" asked Starfire licking her lips anxiously.

"Just the best burgers ever!" he replied smiling and with that placed a plate in front of her with a large burger covered in mustard

"Wonderful, thank you ever so much for the covering in the mustard" she exclaimed and hugged her friend crushing him in the process who tried to pull away.

"Oh man, now what am I gonna eat?" the green Titan cried faking banging his head on the table dramatically.

"Yo dude don't worry, I had some vegetarian ones left from last time in freezer" Cyborg said turning back to the oven. "But don't think I'm happy bout it cause I'm not. It just so happens I'm in a good mood right now and don't need you ruining it, grass stain!" he said but snapped at his nickname giving the rest of the titans their food.

"And why are you in a good mood?" questioned Raven who couldn't really care less but decided to interact a bit more with the team anyways.

"Why my dear Raven it's because _I have a date" _he said almost singing the last few words. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, even Raven was shocked and almost choked on her food.

Beastboy spat out his drink and looked at his best friend with disbelief. "What?" he cried, eyes widening by the second meaning he was either truly shocked or jealous. "Probably both" Raven thought.

"You heard me" Cyborg said grinning and devouring his burger.

"So Cyborg who do you have a date with?" asked Robin wanting to remember the name so he could do a background check on her later to make sure she wasn't evil.

"Karen" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Dude you mean Karen, _our _Karen?" questioned Beastboy once again with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yep" he grinned obviously amused and proud at Beastboy's reaction.

"Who is _our _Karen, Raven?" Starfire asked innocently and faced Raven.

"Bumblebee from Titans East" she replied in her monotone voice.

"Oh joy!" Starfire cried crushing him in a hug once again before letting go and furrowing her brows confused. "Does that mean you have the deep feeling of love for her?" she asked looking at her friend.

Cyborgs eyes widened and he choked on his burger.

"Starfire, I believe Cyborg is going on a date to find out more about her and to see if they could start a relationship" Raven said as she looked over to Cyborg who managed to nod in agreement and thanked her still choking. Starfire nodded as well understanding, then they all carried on with their meal. Beastboy was stuck in thought long after they finished their meal and was wondering if he could also ask out Raven to see if he really did have feelings for her. He quickly dismissed the thought 'I can't have feeling for her, I mean dude she can't even express her emotions let alone feel them!' he cried in thought 'plus it's _Raven _and it's still too early to think about love, I mean I just got over Terra and its hard becoming closer friends as it is with Rae, all I do is annoy her and sleep in her lap as a cat.' He sighed and cleared the table as it was his day to do the chores. Once finishing he left for his room.

_**An hour later.**_

"Guys we should watch a movie, it's getting late and its Saturday." Cyborg said grinning over at his team leader.

"Yeah sure go for it" Robin replied slightly looking over to Cyborg before carrying on at the computer. Cyborg jumped up with excitement and ran over to their DVD assortment.

"Yess, thanks man" he cried over his shoulder.

"Oh joy! Raven will you be joining us?" Starfire asked floating over from the kitchen to her friend.

She thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "Sure why not." Starfire beamed and sat down next to her.

"Yo can someone get BB and see if he wants to join?" Cyborg asked still trying to choose a film from the shelf.

"Whatever" mumbled Raven as she got up off the couch and walked out the door.

As soon as she entered the hallway she could hear faint music. 'Is that piano?' she thought trying to recognise the song. Slowly making her way towards Beastboy's room it was becoming louder, it was definitely a piano but who could be playing it? 'Wait no….it couldn't be, really? Beastboy? Playing piano?' she assumed as everyone else was in the common room. Nearing his room it was definitely becoming louder and as she faced his door it was definitely coming from his room. Not knowing what to do she closed her eyes and listened. It was beautifully played but there were no words and it wasn't a song she knew of, though that wasn't surprising. She leaned back away from the door and hesitated but knocked and pulled up her hood. The music instantly stopped and she could feel anxiety coming from inside. The door opened and revealed Beastboy.

"Umm... Hey Rae" he said rubbing the back of his neck anxiously and looking towards the floor.

"Was that you playing?" she asked curious, though hint of shock could be heard behind her voice.

"Yeah… That bad huh?" he asked still not making eye contact and his ears drooping slightly.

"No no!" she added quickly and his ears sprang up. "It was beautiful and well played" she said honestly and with that his eyes reached hers, a small smile spread on his face.

"Thanks, that means a lot" he said gesturing her to come in. She did so and walked towards the keyboard which was in front of the large window. He turned around and smiled walking towards her.

"Can you keep this a secret? Please… just between you and me?" he asked and looked up with pleading eyes. She thought about it and although this would be perfect blackmail to get back at him, she could sense the sincerity in him and this was private to him.

"Fine." She sighed defeated and turned back around running her hands along the black and white keys. She smiled softly as the few happy memories of Azarath flooded back to her. The one where she was allowed to sing and play the piano with her mother, to interact with her and see her. Her mother was also grateful for these few moments they were allowed and shared. It made them both happy. She loved her mother's voice. A stray tear fell down her cheek and she instantly straightened up wiping it away. Beastboy watched silently, trying to read her. She turned around about to leave but he grabbed her wrist holding her back.

"Wait!" he almost shouted as she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked looking up with raised eyebrows.

"Do you want to hear what I've got so far?" she shrugged but made no attempt to leave. He let go of her wrist and sat down on the long chair in front of the keyboard and began playing. The beautiful melody echoed around her ears. It wasn't too slow but it was sad. His fingers gently moved across the keys in an even pace and his eyes were glued to them. She began moving closer to him and sat down by his side to watch, he quickly looked up at her before turning back to carry on. It began slowing down and she knew it was coming to an end. "So, what do you think?" he questioned with the usual grin creeping up on his lips.

"I think it needs lyrics" she looked up at him with a small smile. 'She liked it!' he thought happy to see her smiling even if it was only small.

"Well that's the problem. I can't exactly write lyrics and I want them to be meaningful" he said looking down at the keys, his ears drooping again.

"Oh I see…" she said also looking at the keys. Then he suddenly sprang up and looked at her.

"I have an idea" he announced smiling.

"Oh great" she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You're smart, you read and you say meaningful stuff. Most of the time." He said though she had no idea where this was going. " What if you write the lyrics?" he exclaimed "I mean I saw how you looked when you listened to the melody _and_ when you looked at the keys as you first came in, so you obviously have some experience with music, Right?" he asked expectant. Her eyes widened, she hadn't realised he was there. She suddenly became lost in thought once again.

"Yo Rae, you okay?" he asked worried and shaking his hand in front of her face. She shook her head slightly as if coming back into reality and stared at him. "What? Bad idea huh?" he asked sadly.

"No umm… I don't know. I mean I don't exactly have a reason to help you." She said trying to get out of this mess.

"Oh yeah... Uhh I guess I never thought about that." He replied glumly "What if I...nooo… err... How about I…nope not that" he said aloud in thought shaking his head. "Oh I got it!" he cried smiling, she furrowed her brows. "What if I meditate with you every day and then we can work on the lyrics together?" he questioned, "That way you won't be alone."

"What! You want to meditate with _me?" _She asked genuinely with shock. He grinned.

"Sure. I mean I've always wanted to try but it just looks err... Boring I guess. But I would do it for you if you would help me." He probed still not wanting to give up. "So do we have a deal? You keep my secret and help me and I will meditate with you." He asked once again very hopeful.

"Sure why not" she shrugged and walked to the door. He smiled ear-to-ear with triumph. "And if you tell anyone or complain, I will deny it and make your life a living hell" she added simply before turning to leave.

He gulped but shouted "Thanks Rae." She turned at him and glared, he grinned.

"Oh by the way the rest are watching a film in the common room" she added plainly and with that finally left.

He sat there for a moment smiling and shocked at what just happened before turning back to practice. She was sat against the door outside his room listening, tears slowly streaming down her face. The melody truly is beautiful and definitely meaningful. It reminded her of her mother.


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovered

The next day Raven had hardly left her room or spoken. In fact the only time the titans actually saw either Beastboy or Raven was when they were completing their morning 'routine' of tea and relaxing. The tower had been quite quiet most of the day after that, mostly because Beastboy was nowhere to be found either, which they all found strange.

Raven knocked on the sliding metal door leading to the changeling's room. He opened it and she went in. It was surprisingly still kept clean and she wondered if keeping his room clean was now a permanent change for him.

"Thanks." he said walking over to the keyboard.

"For what?"

"For helping me" he clarified and she sat next to him hesitantly, hood still up. Her right arm and shoulder were touching his. He loved the feel of her, her touch always sent small shivers around his body.

"No problem" she said simply. He smiled softly and began to play. She loved his song, the melody, the memories and closed her eyes taking in each note. Half way through he caught a glance at her and saw that her hood was down and her eyes were closed. She was clearly in deep thought.

"So any words come to you yet?" he asked turning to face her. Her eyes began to slowly creep open but looked like she was in a daze. "Yo Rae, is everything ok?"

"Hmm?" she questioned still a bit stunned. "Sorry was lost in thought" she quickly added dryly. He sighed.

"So got any ideas?" he asked again.

"Not at the moment"

He began playing again. She listened more intently this time trying to focus on the task and not her past but it was incredibly difficult. Every so often he would look at her for any sign of pretty much anything but there was nothing. He hated how secluded she was but then again knew how she felt. It was almost ¾ way through and he saw a single tear slowly run down her cheek. He stopped playing and looked at her. She hadn't noticed him stop and was still staring ahead into space. 'Strange' he thought to himself as he watched her. He had never really seen Raven show much emotion and he didn't like that she was sad. He hated seeing any of his friends sad and it being her made a pain shoot through his chest. His instincts wanted to comfort her but a debate remained in his head. He slowly reached over and wiped away the tear with his thumb. She quickly snapped out of it and stared at him plainly. He looked concerned and she didn't know why. Suddenly his hand left her cheek and it went cold, she reached up confused, tracing with her fingers where his had been a few seconds before and felt dampness. Realization hit her and she knew she let her past pain her and he saw it. She reached for her hood pulling it up but his hand interfered and it fell back down. She turned to him with a mix of anger and confusion.

"I don't think your hood will help." He stated but her stare was blank. He breathed in and reached up caressing her cheek once again. He was slightly shocked that Raven unconsciously closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, but relieved she didn't push her away. The fiery feeling of his touch coursed through her body. He made her feel safe but vulnerable with her inner feelings. She didn't like it. "Raven are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with worry deep in his eyes.

"About what?" she replied though this time her voice broke and she knew he noticed. Another tear slid down her cheek and he didn't hesitate to wipe it away. She hated what he was doing to her especially as this had never happened before. "I'm sorry" she whispered and turned away.

"For what?" confusion clear in his voice. But he didn't get a reply. Not a moment after he asked she melted through the floor. The changeling wasn't stupid no matter what he showed on the outside and he knew she needed comfort or at least that's what he always felt he needed, especially under his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Thankfully his and Ravens room was on the same corridor. His heightened senses began to hear soft crying and the green titan knew who it was. He picked up the pace and knocked on her door.

"Raven? Are you alright?" he asked pressing his ears up against the door. He could her weeps dying down as she tried to calm herself but no response. "Raven, please open up." He pleaded. "Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?" No answer. "Rae…please say something, I really am sorry for whatever I done to make you upset" he pleaded desperately once again but no reply. "Fine. I'm coming in" he announced loudly and waited for anything but nothing came. He sighed and turned into an ant crawling under her door.

As soon as he was under he transformed back. Her room was dark but his heightened senses allowed him to see more clearly. His ears guided him over to her bed were he could hear soft weeps and sniffling. He had never seen her so upset, let alone cry. His heart ached from seeing her like this though he doubted she knew he was there as she was curled up on her side. Slowly making his way over to her he made his presence known.

"Rae? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. He saw her tense slightly from shock. She didn't care that he saw her and buried herself deeper into her bed crying harder. The pain in his chest grew and he slowly lowered himself on the other side of her bed waiting for a response. Nothing came. Sighing, he wrapped both arms around her bringing her close to try and comfort her. She hesitated but quickly turned around to him and buried her face in his chest curling up to him for comfort. She knew this was wrong but no one had ever cared enough to go against her wishes and try to help. That is unless it's Beastboy. She slowly stopped crying and he carried on running his hands down her hair shushing her.

"Thank you" she managed to mutter out.

"For what?" he asked softly still holding her.

"For not leaving me"

"I'll always be here for you Rae." He said reassuringly. "Raven?"

"Mmmhmmm" she replied, her voice still soft and raspy from crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?" By now he had worked out it wasn't his fault and was desperate to know what made her cry. She slowly lifted her gaze to him and pulled out his grasp. They both readjusted and sat in silence as she gathered her thoughts. "It's okay, you don't have to"

"No, It's okay…I…I…I want to" she admitted and looked down into her lap.

"It's okay, take your time" he said with a soft smile. A small smile graced on her lips as well but vanished in an instant as she went into deep thought. She cleared her throat and straightened up.

"I only have a few good memories of Azarath because when I was child everyone was scared of me due to the prophecy, my powers and my father. My mother was even going to kill herself and me because of it…" A sad look drifted over her face and a single tear fell down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. "Me and my mother were only allowed to see each other every so often and both were grateful for any interaction we were granted. Anyway one of the few moments we shared were playing the piano and singing…my mother had a beautiful voice, I loved it dearly. And so the song you have composed brings me back those memories." He could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke about her past. He knew how hard it was, he hated talking about his past as well.

"You know Raven, were more alike than we are different." He said grinning.

"Excuse me?" back in her monotone voice. He smiled.

"Rae we both have pasts we don't like to talk about and our childhoods weren't all that great." She was about to intervene but he stopped her. "And we both hide ourselves under a mask to protect ourselves and make sure no one knows of our pain but… we hide it differently. You can't let your emotions show so hide yourself in the shadows to not get attention however I act immature and all happy to make up for lost time." He grinned widely at his last words and tucked a stray strand of Ravens hair behind her ear. She stared at him shocked with wide eyes. She had never known that it was all an act, she thought he was annoying and happy because… wait she actually didn't know why. Come to think of it he had a pretty hard life himself.

"Is that why you try to make me smile?" she asked. The changeling looked at her confused. "Is it because you hate to see people sad and emotionless that you want to make them happy."

He suddenly realized what she meant and how it linked. Raven wasn't going to object to what he had discovered but kept an open mind and tried to understand him. "Yes"

"Thank you Gar" she said and got off her bed. He sat there dumbfounded at what she just said.

"Did you… did you... did you just call me Gar." He sputtered

"Yes because it seems you have no intention of dropping my nickname '_Rae_' and I have no intention of calling you '_B', 'BB' or 'grass stain' _it seems that is my only other option. Now good bye Beastboy, and I take it your smart enough to keep this between us?" she said as she almost dragged him to her door.

"Rae, I may act stupid but I'm sure as hell not stupid and now you know that. So no, I'm not gonna tell anyone" he said as he came out of his own daze. She sighed and began closing her door.

"Good night Gar"


	5. Chapter 5 - Best Friend

It was another quite day at Titans tower but no one was complaining. In fact everyone was relieved. There was no crime and they had been busy for the past few weeks, the Teen Titans were all exhausted and wanted some free time. Starfire was washing Silkie, Raven was in her room, Beastboy was in the gym (now a common place for him to be found, as he established working out in his human form was better for him in the long run) and Cyborg and Robin were in the common room.

"Yo Rob, you and Starfire doing anything today?" Cyborg asked as he got off the couch.

Robin's cheeks tinged a slight pink but he brushed it off quickly. "No, why?"

"Just wondering…" the half robot replied as he walked up to his leader. "I was thinking since there's no crime today and it's getting kinda hot, we could head down to the beach?"

"Umm...I Dunno Cye"

"Dude even Titans east are getting out in this weather, we could meet them there?" he urged.

"And how would you know that?" Robin smirked.

"Erm…uh…Bumblebee told me" Cyborg muttered, rather embarrassed.

The leader shrugged innocently. "Sure, why not, it will be good for us anyway"

"Booyah!" he cried feeling elated. "Hey! You knew they were out!"

"Yup"

"And you just wanted me to admit that I talk to bumblebee" he said irritated

"Yup" Robin said, his grin growing as he drank his coffee innocently.

Cyborg scowled at him. "You can let the rest know, I'll be in the garage" he growled and stormed off.

Robin took out his communicator and asked the other three Titans to meet him in the common room. Raven was first to enter and sat at the end of the couch, book still in hand. Starfire was next and quickly went to her boyfriend. Beastboy was the last to enter and his hair was still slightly wet from his previous shower. The changeling walked into the room and his eyes instantly stopped on Raven, a small mischievous smile quirked on his lips. Walking over to the back of the couch he leaned over resting his chin on her head and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed at his sudden touch before choosing to ignore him. A mixture of shock and relief washed over him as she done nothing.

"Alright everyone's here" Robin said checking over everyone, hiding his confusion at the sight of Beastboy and Raven. "Since we have a calm day Cyborg thought it would be a good idea to join Titans East at the beach." He announced. "Everyone in? Raven, Beastboy you coming?"

"Dude, this is gonna be so cool. I'm in!" Beastboy cried with excitement, his face brightening.

"Raven, what about you?" Robin asked.

"No, sorry but thanks for the offer" she said not lifting he gaze from the book.

"Rae….please come, it will be fun" Beastboy whined as he lifted himself of her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to spend the day sitting in the sun with a large crowd" she established, ready to leave.

"Pleaseeee…it will be fun!" he urged.

"No."

"Oh friend Raven please join us, you can do the relaxing and joining of friends" Starfire interrupted, also wanting her friend to join.

"Starfire, I don't want to" Raven said in monotone. She suddenly felt saddened emotions exhale from her friend and sighed, not wanting Starfire to be upset. "Plus my bathing suit is too small for me" She added.

"Not to worry, I have bought you a bathing suit from the mall and now you can partake in going to the beach" Starfire exclaimed proud and full of delight.

Raven supressed a groan but knew she was trapped and there was no use for an excuse. "Fine."

"Oh joy, I will bring it to your room" the alien said and flew out the room. Suddenly Beastboy began laughing.

"What the hell are you snickering about? I'm going and probably have to wear some ridiculous bathing suit chosen by Starfire."

"Exactly…and I can't…wait…to…see what…she got…you…" he cried in-between chuckles.

She groaned and got up to leave. "Don't worry it's not that bad" Robin said.

"What?" the dark sorceress asked in surprise.

"I was with her" he said slightly embarrassed. "She dragged me to the mall and we came to a reasoning as her other option was definitely not for you." Robin explained further.

"Oh, well, thanks and I'll meet you at the car in 10 minutes" Raven said slightly shocked though knew it probably wasn't for her anyway.

10 minutes later they all arrived at the car and climbed in. Raven was stuck in the middle between Starfire and Beastboy much her annoyance. The green changeling was actually decent when he was alone but extremely annoying when with everyone else.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy

"What?"

"Why is Friday the most feminine day of the week?"

"Why?" she asked not in the least bit interested.

"Because it takes forever to come" he said as he burst into laughter. Everyone was silent, Cyborg and Robin sent him silent glares as Raven prepared for Starfire's confusion. Thank fully they arrived at the beach just in time and Starfire completely forgot about the so called joke.

"We're here" Cyborg yelled over to a group on the beach. Immediately all heads turned and Kid Flash was suddenly at his side ready to help.

"Hey man, glad you guys made it." Flash said as he helped take stuff out the car. The boys struggled with the amount of beach gear and Raven's mood heightened at the view. Rolling her eyes, the beach gear hovered in a black aura and followed her as she made her way to the Titans east. "What's got her in such a bad mood?" Flash asked as they all made their way to the rest. Robin shrugged.

"Not really her scene and…" Robin said as he made sure Starfire wasn't nearby. "Starfire has gotten her a bathing suit which I doubt Raven is happy about."

"What, why?" Cyborg asked, slightly confused.

"It's a bikini."

"Oh dude, I got to see this" the half robot said, on the verge of laughter. Beastboy slightly blushed at the thought of her in a bikini but decided to change the subject. The four boys sat down and greeted the rest of Titans East; Bumblebee, Jinx, Speedy and Mas and Menos.

"Where's Aqualad?" asked Beastboy.

"Dunno, he should be here soon" Replied Speedy. As if on cue Aqualad was spotted walking up to them. The boys stared in shock as the original Titans girls practically drooled over Aqualad. Yeah, he was good looking but this was ridiculous, even Raven was staring. Jinx and Bee looked at each other grinning before laying back down to sun bathe, after all, they do live with him. Robin glowered as he watched Starfire gape at him causing Cyborg to slightly chuckle to himself at his leader's jealousy. Beastboy had the sudden urge to rip Aqualad's throat out as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He didn't know why, but he was jealous that Raven could easily fall for him when he himself tried so hard for her approval, yet he also didn't know why. He scowled before turning away to settle down.

It had been over 3 hours and the large group of teen superhero's still weren't bored. Except for Raven. She refused to go in the water or join in any games and was now almost at the end of her book. Beastboy and the girls begged for her to join but she denied them, only coming to help referee some games after they won't stop pestering her.

"I have an amazing idea" Jinx said with a devious smile, swimming over to the group in the water.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"Probably not good" said Speedy.

Jinx chose to ignore his comment before continuing. All eyes went wide at her idea with only one look of disapproval, Robin.

"It's a most joyous idea" Agreed Starfire.

"Yeah, Dude she totally needs to lighten up" Cyborg said with approval.

"sí, va a ser divertido" Mas and Menos said in unison. Jinx looked at the rest and got some shrugs in return.

"So, who's gonna do it?" she asked grinning. Everyone's smile faded as they stared at her blankly.

"I'll do it!" Said the Green changeling. They all looked at him with wide eyes. "What? You don't think I can? I mean she already thinks I'm annoying why not annoy her more" he explained shrugging.

"Dude, good luck and your gonna need it if you want to stay alive" Cyborg said and received a pat on the back. After a round of 'good luck' he made his way out the water over to Raven.

"Hey Rae!" he shouted walking over to her.

"What do you want Gar?" she asked.

"Was wondering if you want to go for a swim?" he asked. She looked up from her book only to be faced with his chest. His well-toned, muscular chest. 'Guess the gym sessions paid off after all' she thought. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

"No" she replied dryly.

"Well…then I guess I'm gonna have to go for my other option. Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim?" he asked again, his lips curving up slightly.

"No." she repeated. "Wait, what other opti-"But before she could finish he scooped her up flipping her on his back, causing her to drop her book, and began carrying her towards the ocean. "Beastboy put me down." She said sternly, still struggling to get out of his grasp. "Since when have you been stronger than me?" she asked, still banging on his back and kicking his chest.

"Dunno but It's coming in handy" he smirked. She glared at him but he wouldn't be intimidated, she was just too cute when she was mad. Cold water splashed on her legs as he reached the ocean. She froze. Coming to her senses she began fidgeting once more.

"Let me go" she cried once again.

"Whatever you say, princess" he said calmly and let her go.

The gothic Titan fell into the salty water, a cold blast enclosing her. Beastboy's turned to the other titans, a proud and smug look on his face. They all stared at him in shock. Glad to finally earn respect from his teammates he turned back around to where he dropped Raven. To his surprise she wasn't there. A slight rush of panic flew over him as he pondered on what to do. Before he could do anything, a large splash of water knocked him over into the water. He gasped for air as he came back up. A small smirk played on Ravens face as she watched his surprised expression.

"Now we're even" she said and turned around to swim back to shore. He stood in astonishment before a devious smile of his own plastered on his face.

"Oh no were not, you're not going anywhere" he shouted over to her.

She was in mid turn until a large green body slammed against her and arms as strong as steel wrapped around her waist. Not able to yell, her eyes widened in shock as she was being shoved underwater by Beastboy. All the titans gasped and swam over to were the two had been. They both came up gasping for air and spluttering out salt water. Raven was first to recover and used her powers to splash water over her attacker. He coughed and looked at her, an evil gleam in his eyes. Soon all the Titans were soaking wet and exhausted from play fighting in the water and sat on their towels to dry off.

"Dude, I got to say, well done" Cyborg said, walking over to sit by the changeling.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think you would do it." Aqualad commented.

"Never knew you were actually strong." Laughed Robin.

"Well, I don't have this body for nothing" grinned Beastboy, flexing his muscles jokingly.

"Maybe you could carry me into the sea sometime" Jinx purred and ran her fingers down his arm.

"Dude, you ain't stealing my girl." Kid Flash said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Jinx.

She snuggled into his arms and smiled, content. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Damn right you're not" he said squeezing her slightly.

"Man, you guys are worse than Star and Boy Wonder" Cyborg said, a fake look of disgust on his face. They all laughed as they looked at the blushing couple. "Hey, where's Rae?"

"Probably changing" Robin said.

"That's right, you put that girl in the water still clothed." Bumblebee added.

"Oh Crap" BB muttered and got up. "I'm gonna see if she's okay" They all nodded and he left.

He walked around to her previous spot but Raven wasn't there. Looking around there was also no sight of her. With not many options left he decided to sniff her out with his enhanced smell. Animal genetics weren't all bad. Following her scent, his favourite scent, he could tell it was altered. This time instead of it being a calming Lavender and peppermint, it was infused with the sea water making it slightly salty. After around 5 minutes of searching he found her sat at the edge of the water with her wet clothes off…in her bikini. Silently Beastboy walked over to the dark Titan and sat down.

"Hey Rae" he said, looking over at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

"Hello, Gar" she replied still not looking at him.

"What you doing?"

"Just calming down."

"Do you want to go back to the others?"

"No"

"Their worried about you." He said, though it wasn't entirely true. Finally looking over at her saw, the dim light was beginning to glow against her skin and face. The green titan began to look over her features; her soft parting lips, her beautiful purple eyes as they twinkled in the light, her glistening chakra and defined cheekbones, they were all perfect.

"Ok, I'll come back" she sighed and got up. Not realising his eyes followed, the green teen was staring at her beautiful pale body. He had never seen such a small, perfect and fragile frame. Suddenly he had the urge to jump her and then hold her tightly so he could feel her soft skin on his. "Gar?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, still dazed.

"Can we please go…and stop staring. Remember Starfire got me it because mine was too small." She said with a slight blush, referring to her black bikini with bright green flowers.

"Huh, oh yeah, let's go, it's just that…you're really beautiful Rae." He said getting up. They both began to walk and Raven could feel her whole body heat up at his last words.

"Ummm…Thanks" she said rather awkwardly.

"Don't mention it." He grinned causing a slight smile to curve on her lips. "You know what Rae, your my best friend and I'd do anything to make you happy"


	6. Chapter 6 - Guilty Pleasure

Everyone was exhausted from their encounter with Plasmus and they all desperately wanted and needed a shower.

"Dudes see you later, its gonna take me a while to get this goo outta my system." And with that said Cyborg left. Starfire suddenly turned to Robin with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and whispered something in his ear. He blushed furiously at whatever she said.

Raven rolled her eyes as she felt the lust exhale from the couple.

"Saving water huh?" Beastboy commented referring to the leaving couple and watching Raven become uncomfortable.

"Not sure if having sex in the shower is really going to save water" she commented dryly. Beastboy's eyes grew wide, what he heard from Raven was very unexpected. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shower before I become worse than I do now"

"But you always look beautiful" Ravens cheeks tinged pink at his words and she turned fully away from him. "Plus I want to spend some time with you" he said as he began walking out the room with her. He really did like spending time with her more than with anyone else.

"We already spend time together, writing music and meditating."

"But that's it, why can't we do anything different?" he whined.

"And what do you suppose we do?" she asked turning around to him which caused them both to stop.

"Read?" he suggested. He knew she loved to read and one of his guilty pleasures was in fact reading and not just comic books.

"I'm not reading comic books!" she replied, irritation clear in her voice.

"No, not comic books actual books Rae." She frowned not believing him. He sighed. "Yes I the seemingly dumb and annoying grass stain read actual books." He admitted, looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You read books?" she asked, confused.

"Yes."

"What types of books do you read?"

"Fantasy." He replied though still not reaching her gaze.

"Fantasy?" she asked shocked once again.

"You don't believe me do you?" he questioned sadly.

"What fantasy?" she requested, ignoring his query.

"Umm…like Percy Jackson, the Lord of the Rings and stuff"

"Oh."

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I've never seen you with a book and you always criticize me when I read."

"Well I kinda keep it a secret, it's sort of like a guilty pleasure for me." He smiled weakly.

"Guilty pleasure?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at his words.

"Yeah you know, like you and dark chocolate" he grinned. A small blush crept over her again. '_Why does this keep happening and how does he know about my chocolate' _she questioned herself but decided to save it for another time. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Thank you, I never knew you liked to read"

"That's because I kept it a secret and… would really like it kept that way." He said indicating the other boy's reactions.

"I won't tell anyone" she promised.

"Thank you" he said knowing he can count on her.

"Why do you like to read?" she asked curious.

"Why do you want to know" he teased.

"Just curious" she replied monotonous.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he smirked.

"Hey, sarcasm is my thing keep to your jokes." She replied, slightly letting loose. He always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Does that mean you like them?" he asked hopefully.

"No" his ears drooped and he turned to his door which they now approached. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to hear them. They're what makes you, you." She smiled slightly causing an accomplished giddy feeling to course through the green changeling. "Mind showing me _A_ book?"

"Sure" he smiles and let her in.

Once they entered he walked over to his new king size bed and brought a large box from under it.

"When did you get this?" Raven asked and sat on the extremely comfortable bed.

"A few days ago" he replied and opened the box, viewing its contents.

"Grew out of your bunk bed?"

"Yup" he said proudly. "Now that I'm almost 18 I've decided I needed a change plus it was way too small for me."

"That's a lot of books" she said as she also viewed the contents.

"Helps free my mind" he smiled. She looked with wide eyes. "What?"

"I guess we are slightly similar" she said as their eyes locked.

"I told you but… what makes you say that now?" he asked as he reached for strand of her hair and began twirling it around his fingers. Ravens hair had grown at least double its length before, stopping almost mid waist. It had been almost 2 years and although her puberty started early it was certainly catching more attention now. She had filled out completely in all the right places and had a small slender waist as well as perfectly toned legs and stomach. She was in the list for the top 5 most beautiful superheroes but could care less. She didn't care what people thought about her good or bad and so didn't pay much attention.

"Books free my mind as well" she replied quietly while becoming lost in the depth of his emerald eyes. "Anyway I need to go shower" She said and began walking out the room.

"Bye beautiful" he called after her with a large grin. She rolled her eyes and carried on. His joke made her slightly flustered and he knew it.

Once everyone was clean and the stench was gone it was already late evening and all the Titans were hungry.

"Everyone up for pizza?" Cyborg called as he came into the common room with the Titans phone. The Teen titans don't really need phones because they have their communicators so each tower has sort of house phones used for other purposes like media and pizza orders. The room was suddenly filled with loud grumbling noises caused by their stomachs. "Pizza it is then" he laughed and dialled the number.

"Hello is this Jump City Pizza?...This is the titans…yeah we would like a medium cheese, a special with mustard, a vegetarian and a super large meat supreme…yeah…ok that's cool thanks." Cyborg placed the order and hung up.

"How long?" asked Robin.

"About 10 minutes"

"Dude, do you always have to get something with meat?!" Cried Beastboy as he walked over to the game station.

"Yup" Cyborg replied smugly as he grabbed a controller.

Within 10 of the boys playing game station, Starfire cheering them on and Raven reading, the pizza finally arrived. The teens all sat around the table and began eating or rather Cyborg and Beastboy began shoving the food down the throats. Raven and Robin always went simple with just cheese and didn't eat much so always ordered their pizza medium sized.

"Man, how is that enough? I could beat you in a pizza eating contest any day" Cyborg boasted to Robin, after he finished his last slice.

"Half a medium sized pizza is plenty and no, you couldn't because you'd be too fat from the practice runs" Robin grinned at his cybernetic friend causing him to scowl. "Were gonna need to do extra training tomorrow to burn it off" he added.

"Dude haha, I don't need to burn anything off. I'm half machine remember!" The half robot laughed.

"Well then you'll just have to do extra training for the thrill of it." Robin smirked back. Cyborg growled and muttered a string of cuss words under his breath. Beastboy suddenly broke into laughter.

"Friend Beastboy why are you laughing?" asked Starfire, confused at his sudden outburst.

"Because he finds the testosterone level in here highly entertaining" Raven said plainly and carried on eating. Beastboy frowned.

"What is testosterone?" She questioned as soon as he finished laughing.

"Star its jus-"Her boyfriend began slightly blushing though was cut short.

"Male Hormones." Interrupted Raven.

"Oh and…" Began Starfire but was also cut short, this time by Beastboy.

"Star, why don't you save your questions for later with Robin that way you'll get better answers" he suggested, earning a glare from their leader.

"Yes, I shall save the topic of male hormones for later with Robin" she smiled innocently and flew out the room. Robin growled at his green team mate and left the room mumbling some plans about what he's gonna do to him.

"Dude that was good" Hollered Cyborg. Raven nodded in agreement and began washing her plate.

"Couldn't of done it without ya Rae" Beastboy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back

"Get of me"

"But I don't want to." He moaned and snuggled his face into her soft hair.

"Gar. Get. Of. Me." She said more sternly.

"Nope." He said, his voice muffled by her hair. She groaned in frustration and turned the water off.

"Fine, I'm going to my room" She said and he let go letting her leave.

"Bye beautiful" he shouted with a grin.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" demanded Cyborg once he calculated what he just witnessed.

"What, what was about?" Asked Beastboy as he began clearing his own plate.

"Whatever just happened between you and Rae."

"Nothing happened. We're just closer now, she's my best friend and we don't argue as much now either" The changeling said and shrugged.

"Huh, I guess your right though you did just call her beautiful" the half robot said until he realised something. "Hey! I thought I was your best friend. You can't just have two Best Friends!" he cried.

"No I can't, that's why she's my _girl _best friend and you're my _guy _best friend, and it's a joke it's not like she isn't beautiful"

"Fine" he breathed and the two made their way to the couch.

"Dude, we should go to the arcade tomorrow!" Suggested Beastboy enthusiastically.

"Aren't you slightly too old for that? I mean you're gonna be 18 in like 2 months"

"Yeah, you right. I'll see if Raven wants to do something tomorrow"

"Raven? You two actually do stuff together, Apart from your cute little morning routine?" Cyborg teased.

"What else did you think by we've gotten closer? You can't really have a best friend who you do nothing with." Asked Beastboy slightly confused.

"Ohh… I see how it is, you two have gotten _closer_" His Cybernetic friend said suggestively.

"Dude, no!" he cried, waving his arms around dramatically. Cyborg laughed and shook his head at the reaction.

"Whatever man, I see how you look at her"

"And what is that supposed to mean" Beastboy asked bitterly.

"Oh nothing, now common man are we playing Black Ops or what?" he grinned as he received a glare from his now annoyed Best friend.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wrong

'How I look at her. How I look at her. How I look at her'

That statement had been ringing in Beastboy's head for days now. He just couldn't get it out of his head. It always ended with 'How do I look at her?' Yeah, she is beautiful but so is Starfire, though not in the same way. Ravens beauty was pure.

The changeling never really knew why he had called her creepy those few times as kids. Maybe it was the way she acted. The way her hood always concealed her. He found that often when they were alone her hood would be down. It was one of the things he liked best about their time alone.

Beastboy walked into the common room to find Raven reading. An instant smile spread across his face as he watched her. 'Yup, she was definitely beautiful' He thought.

"Hey Rae, what you reading?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"A book" she answered, stating the obvious. Something was wrong.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that. Now what's wrong" he demanded. She stared at him blankly then went back to her book.

"I'm reading a poetry book by Edgar Allan Poe." She said, ignoring his concern. He watched her for any change in expression. Nothing. Sighing, he grabbed the remote and began browsing through the channels.

"Any good poems?" he asked with only half interest.

"The Raven, is actually a good poem." She answered though still not looking at him. His focus instantly went to her as he got a decent answer from her.

"Really? What's it about?"

"A raven in the dead of night waking someone up" her tone was even as she replied.

"Um…ok…is-"The crime alarm interrupted him alerting the whole tower of criminal activity.

'Saved by the bell' he thought with a grin.

Cyborg was the first to walk in and he eyed the two suspiciously. He looked over at Beastboy with a smirk.

"What?" Beastboy cried as he watched his half robotic friends grin grow wider.

"Nothing" Cyborg said dismissively, though the grin still present. Beastboy turned away with an annoyed huff.

"Ok team, its Cinderblock and he's causing some major damage down town. Hope you're all up for a major work out today." Robin announced.

"Yup! Dude, I feel like my body is falling asleep." Beastboy declared and earned a round of glares from his teammates. "What?!"

"That's what I gym is for, you might want to use it more often" Robin stated.

"I am most not in the mood to fight crime today." Starfire said glumly, interrupting their conversation.

"I do use it!" the green teen shot back

"How many times have you used it this week? Once?" Robin argued.

"Friends, Raven and Cyborg have gone to fight Cinderblock while you have been doing the arguing. We must leave to help before they are hurt." Starfire interrupted once again, bringing them back into reality.

"Shit" Beastboy muttered. His stomach churned as the thought of Raven hurt overcame him. 'Why did I waste my time arguing with Robin? What's wrong with me?!'

As soon as those words left his mouth he jumped out the window transforming into an eagle. It wasn't hard to spot them. People were screaming and a large cloud of smoke hovered from a building. When he arrived he saw Cyborg blasting the large rock man which only meant…Raven was helping the citizens. Starfire and Robin were still nowhere in sight. He glanced at the battle scene only to see Cinderblock focused on something or someone else. Raven. Without another thought Beastboy ran over in cheetah form then morphed into a pterodactyl in mid jump, grabbing Raven and lifting her out of the way. Her eyes went wide in shock and she looked up to see Beastboy flying her out of the way as Cinderblock growled in frustration. Once they landed and he transformed back she looked over at him with grateful eyes.

"Thanks." She said and turned to go help Cyborg. "Go help the citizens!"

Honestly as bad as it sounded he really didn't want to go help them if he knew Raven could be in trouble. But there was no time to argue. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Titan's couple come into view.

"You guys go help the citizens. I'm going to help Cyborg and Raven!" and with that Beastboy ran off before Robin could form a protest.

"Yo B, get under him and do it T-Rex style." Cyborg ordered with a grin.

The changeling quickly morphed into a mouse and scurried in between the rampaging monster. Once in position he transformed into a T-Rex causing the large rock to topple over. Cyborg immediately shot him in the head with his canon making him dazed. Raven used her powers to wrap him up sealing him temporarily though it was draining her.

Beastboy watched as Raven was becoming weak. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Robin! We need to knock him out!" Beastboy cried to their leader. Robin nodded. The leader ran over with his staff aiming at his head. The monster roared out in anger chucking the approaching Tamaranian princess into a nearby building. She flopped onto the floor unconscious. Rage fuelled through Robin and with one last attack the large rock man became unconscious. Raven collapsed on her knees in unison and blacked out.

"Guy's we need to get the girls to the med bay stat!" Cyborg exclaimed, worry clear in his voice. Robin glanced over at his girlfriend.

"Cye get her to the tower now, Beastboy can…" he trailed off in search for the youngest Titan. "Where's Beastboy?" He looked over at Cyborg who was looking at said changeling already flying Raven to home. "Cyborg. Starfire now!" he ordered.

Raven groaned as she felt consciousness drift back at her. Blinking a few times as light beamed into her vision she looked around. She was in the med bay, with Beastboy.

"What happened?" she muttered, still half dazed.

"You fainted."

"Really? I normally last longer, I need to meditate more." Slight shock played upon her features at her weakness.

"God, Raven, really? That's what you're worried about?" He asked in belief.

"Well I'm no help to the team if I faint, am I?" she shot back.

"Urgh…I'm not going to argue with you Raven." he groaned and got up to leave. Raven felt her hand grow cold and she looked down to see that her hand was enclosed in his. She grabbed onto it.

"Wait." Beastboy turned back and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Umm…Thanks. For everything." She muttered and reluctantly let his hand go. He looked at her with a smile.

"It's fine Rae. Like I said, I'd do anything for you." He smiled warmly at her and reached his hand back out so she could get off. She took it gratefully and he hauled her off. "Wanna go out for a bit?" he asked as they entered the hallway.

"Where are the others?"

"Watching a movie. They all wanted a rest, especially Starfire, she got thrown into a building." He explained. She shrugged.

"Sure." His smile grew. He didn't even have to argue with her. "Wait, where are we going?"

Beastboy grinned and pulled her down the hallway. "It's a surprise" She stared at him with arms crossed over her chest. "What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt." He said dramatically and made an action as if someone had stabbed him in the chest.

"Drama queen" she muttered.

"The one and only." He grinned. Raven had to force down a smile at his silly-ness. "Com'on now get changed and wear your hologram ring." He ordered. She sighed and gave in. Always. He always did this. Always made her let loose more than she wanted to. Slowly her barriers were peeling away with him, and as much as it should have frightened her, it excited her even more.

"I hate you" she said plainly though it was a playful.

"Naw…you love me really." He teased. "Now com'on we have 10 minutes." And with that he planted an innocent kiss on her cheek and left for his room. She froze. 'Did he really just do that…?' It wasn't that she minded, it was more that it was a surprise. Even Beastboy was surprised at himself. But it felt right.


	8. Chapter 8 - Date

Beastboy was sat playing game station with Cyborg waiting for Raven. It had been almost 10 minutes and he was ready to leave. He decided to wear dark jeans, a plain white tee and leather jacket. Simple and complete change to what he wore a few years back.

"Where's Raven?" Asked Cyborg. He was tapping rapidly at his controller, trying to stay ahead and focused.

"Dunno, should be here soon." Beastboy shrugged.

"So, you two going on a date?" Beastboy froze, causing Cyborg to break out in a victorious cheer at the game.

"No. Cye. Dude, we are just going out _as friends._" He said elaborating the word _friends _slowly.

"Whatever, I see-"

"Dude, stop with the: _I see how you look at her." _He interrupted angrily. "We are not together. I'll get myself a date for tomorrow night and prove it"

"Ha ha, sure…You do that."

"I'm one of the hottest and best looking male teen superheros, of course I'll get a date." He growled.

"Gar, you ready to go?" Raven asked from the doorway. Beastboy and Cyborg stared at her with wide eyes. She was dressed in black high waisted jeans, a grey crop top, paired with a long amethyst pendant and black Dr. Martens. She looked 'hot' they thought, for a lack of a better word. It was rare that she wasn't wearing her uniform, and although her attire was slightly gothic it looked good on her.

"First name basis huh?" Cyborg whispered suggestively at Beastboy. The green teen just growled in response and stormed towards the dark sorceress.

"Yeah Rae, I'm ready" he said and cast a glare towards the half robot. The two stepped into the elevator and began to go down.

"Nice pendant, makes your eyes standout" he complimented casually and began twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. He really couldn't help himself. Raven blushed.

_DING_

"Turn your ring on, we'll take my bike." He said as they walked into the garage.

"Bike?"

"Yup, got a motorbike remember!" he smirked and revealed a shiny black Honda motorbike. She was practically gawking at. She wasn't one for motorbikes but honestly it didn't look half bad.

"Are you sure you can ride it?" Raven mocked.

"Oh, shut up and put the damn helmet on." He smirked and put his own on.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust your driving"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Plus you have your powers remember." He assured her then placed the helmet on her head patting it. "Besides, I think you look cute. You'll have to remind me next time to bring a camera" he teased.

"Like there will be a next time" she remarked sarcastically and sat behind him. He pressed the gas making the engine roar and bike rumble.

"You ready?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Raven just sat there not knowing what to do. Taking her arms he wrapped them around his waist. "Ready?" Before waiting for a response he sped off. She gripped his shirt tightly, probably digging her nails into his chest but the wind rushing over the two made it hard to tell.

"You're crazy" she shouted, the noise and blur of the other cars and city made any focus disappear.

He laughed. "I like to live on the edge"

Raven could feel a smirk playing on her lips and let herself relax. Her head was resting on his shoulder and the sensation of the wind blowing past them was almost relaxing. The cool tickle of summer night air mixed with his body heat made her previous unease calm. The whole feeling was comforting and thrilling. She actually found she liked it.

He spared a quick glance at her and the sight made his insides tighten and flutter. He may have not been able to see her face but the way she cuddled up to him for safety and comfort made him feel dominant. He and his primal side certainly liked that feeling. The thought of someone hurting her made even the beast's anger surge forth.

The bike swerved to a halt and Beastboy turned the engine off.

Raven cautiously unwrapped her hands from him and climbed off. Her knees buckled from her instability causing him to laugh. His hands slid around her lower waist to hold her up.

"Always happens to first timers." He laughed and took off her helmet placing it next to his. "I've never seen a girl's hair look this good after a ride" he told her with a smile, brushing some stray stands of hair from her face. She blushed and pried his hands off her.

"So that's why you have the bike. Using it as a girl magnet" she rolled her eyes. "Typical Beastboy"

His stomach churned at her comment. 'Is that really what she thinks of me?' "Only a few" he muttered and began walking towards a building.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following his lead.

"It's 7pm and there's a new lounge that opened. Thought you might like it." He smiled.

"But that's a club" she said, eyeing the building suspiciously.

"Yeah…there's a club on one side and lounge on the other. Next time we'll have to go to the club" he winked. She rolled her eyes and hugged herself from the light chill. "Com'on, we'll be inside soon" he said and brought her inside.

As soon as they entered a bunch of girls eyed Beastboy. His hologram self-had bright green eyes and blonde hair in a slight quiff like usual. It was what he would have looked like without his powers. He wasn't sure why but he _didn't _want the attention, he wanted to be here, now, with Raven. But he had to get a date.

As they walked over to a table he studied each of the girls carefully. 'Short pink dress, typical. Short skirt and knee high boots, nah, too slutty…'

"I don't think they're your type" Raven finally said. He looked over at her as she was sipping some…ice tea? 'Huh, when did she get that?'

"And you know what my type is?" he teased, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well…I don't think you're into the slutty type." she paused and looked up at him. Her eyes pierced into him and he found he couldn't shift his gaze. "I assume."

"…huh? Oh yeah, no." he was so entranced that he fumbled for his words or any form of focus. Shaking his head slightly a devious smirk played on his lips. Raven felt her eyes narrow. That smile only meant trouble. "Why don't you pick me a date for tomorrow night? Cyborg said that…uh…he…that he was sure I couldn't get one." he had completely forgotten what Cye had said and now almost blurted it out to Raven. Raven looked up, only to find he wasn't there. "I bet you'll find me a perfect match" he whispered in her ear.

She blushed 'Was he flirting?' She debated whether she should flirt back. 'It wouldn't hurt, it's only some playful banter. Plus he's the one flirting' He heart flipped at the thought. Shrugging she decided to take his advice and let loose a little.

"Well then I guess you'll have to find me someone for tomorrow night as well. After all, you're always telling me how I should let loose and have fun." She said softly and took a sip of her drink.

His eyes widened. What had he done? The thought of her with someone else made goose bumps run all over his skin. But then he started it anyway. 'Wait. Had she flirted back? That only meant… he flirted first.' His eyes went wide once again. _She_ took his advice, this was _his_ fault. The again he was the one looking for a date to prove to Cyborg he didn't have feelings for her. Didn't he? He leaned close once again. "It's on…Raven Roth" he breathed in her ear.

Of course they had to use either their real names or made up ones for their alternate identities. Beastboy went with his real one; Garfield Logan and Raven just added a made up last name; Roth. It was plain and simple, it was Raven.

He turned to a group of boys. They were all laughing loudly and flirting with the girls he first saw. He decided to look at the quitter parts of the lounge.

Raven however was looking for the complete opposite. Loud girly girls who always had smiles on their faces. She hated being able to feel what they did, it made her very uncomfortable. She studied one girl in particular. The young girl had long blonde hair with brown eyes, a natural beauty radiated from her. 'Beastboy did once say he liked blondes' she remembered. Raven felt her heart grow heavy. Pushing it aside she looked back towards Beastboy.

"Stay here" she told him and walked over to the girl. Putting a fake smile on, she walked over to the blonde. Beastboy watched her intently wanting to know what she was planning. Raven turned to him slightly with a sly teasing look meant only for him and carried on towards the girl.

The girl turned to 'Raven Roth' with a bright smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey, and yeah I think you can." Raven smiled. The girl looked at her slightly confused. "My friend over there" she pointed to 'Garfield Logan' who was sat at their table. "The one in the leather jacket with blonde hair has had an eye on you all night. Maybe you'd like to get to know one another" The girl looked over at him in thought.

"I dunno…" she replied hesitantly. "What's he like?" Raven smiled and looked over at him. He watched her with confusion and interest.

"Well his name is Garfield and…he's funny, strong, loves music and has a way with girls that makes them melt at his touch" The girl smiled at the thought and looked over at him with bright eyes. Beastboy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. What had she done?

"Sounds like me" she laughed. "Without the melting part" she added, then paused. "Well…I guess it would be nice to meet someone."

"Great. How about a date tomorrow night? Does 7 sound ok?" Raven asked in the most girlish and friendliest voice she could muster.

"That sounds perfect. Do you have somewhere in mind?" the girl asked excited. Raven smirked and glanced over at 'Garfield'. This girl was so similar to him that it almost made her laugh.

"How about the arcade" Raven suggested. The overwhelming wave of excitement from the girl made Raven nearly fall over. The blonde screeched with delight.

"I love the arcade and I haven't been in ages." She cried. "Oh by the way my name is Hannah, Hannah Benson and you are?"

Raven smiled. 'Perfect'

"I'm Raven Roth, nice to meet you" she informed. The girl looked over at Garfield then jotted down something on a nearby napkin.

"Here's my number" Hannah said and handed Raven the napkin. Raven smiled a thank you and walked back to her teammate.

Beastboy watched her walk right behind him. Before he could do anything else he felt her breathe by his ear. He shivered with anticipation. What was she doing to him?

"Got you a date and a number. Hope you're happy…" she trailed off.

Her tone was soft and husky at the same time. It was the product of their flirt war. The one he had started. 'Might as well win what I started' he thought. She placed the napkin on his lap and turned away sitting back in her seat.

Taking a long sip of her drink she began. "It's the blonde girl you saw me with. Her name is Hannah Benson and your meeting her at 7pm tomorrow night" she explained.

"Where?" he asked. She smirked.

"The arcade."

"The arcade?" he asked confused. "What_ exactly_ did you tell her?" Raven shrugged.

"Nothing really." She replied and took another long sip. Her eyes looked up from her drink indicating that she did in fact say something else. It really was nothing but if he wanted to think otherwise then that was his fault. 'Now I know why he likes to play games, they can be fun.' He narrowed his eyes then shrugged and looked away.

"Fine, I believe you" he lied nonchalantly then got up to leave. She stared with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Haven't forgot about your date yet, have you?" he teased. She pinched the bridge of her noise in annoyance. What had she done?

Beastboy walked over to a rather good looking guy who was on his phone. The guy had black messy hair and wore a beanie. He looked rather gothic with his all black attire and combat boots but the phone in his hand and book nearby suggested he was smart. Beastboy smirked as he approached him. 'Not good' Raven thought 'Definitely not good.'

"Hey dude, I'm Gar." Beastboy introduced himself. The guy looked up at him with a blank expression.

"I'm Dan." He said and turned to his friends. Gar decided to take a quick peek at Raven. The two others were talking about a hot, young Goth who was sitting alone and Dan found himself turning to look at her himself. He nudged Beastboy to get his attention. "Gar?"

"Wassup?"

"Do you know who that is?" he asked and looked over at Raven. Beastboy followed his gaze.

"Urgh Yeah." He said and then instantly realised why he came to him in the first place. "Yeah…and I actually came talk to you about her" All three shot him confused expressions. Beastboy grinned 'This will be fun.' "Well you see... she is actually quite quiet and reserved at the start but can get extremely sarcastic and hot, if you know what I mean." He winked. "Plus she's really smart" The guys practically drooled which made him bite back an irritated groan. 'Jesus. Why the hell did I say that? I just had to get a date. And now she's going on one too' he growled at himself internally.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" One asked. He had curly ginger hair and freckles. 'Definitely not for Raven'

"No."

"Does she go on dates?" The other asked. He smelled of cheap dollar deodorant and Beastboy cringed as the scent invaded his senses. Sometimes it sucked to have enhanced senses even when they worked past the halo ring.

"Yeah, actually Dan what do you think?" Garfield asked. Dan looked up from his phone at him then Raven and shrugged.

"Sure. I can meet her at 6 at the Riverside Café" he said then turned back to his phone. "Oh and here's my number" he added and gave Beastboy a crumpled leaf of paper. Beastboy muttered a thanks and turned to leave. He felt an incredible protective urge flow through him and spun back round.

"And don't you DARE think about touching her or hurting her cause if you do, you'll be sorry" he threatened. His frame was larger than theirs due to his athletic build and seemed rock-hard as it challenged Dan's own. Beastboy turned around not waiting for a response.

His mood was severely dampened and his laughter and teasing was gone when he returned back to Raven. He handed her the number and told her the details. Raven, empath or not could see the anger clearly in his expression.

"I'm ready to go" she said in her monotone voice. As soon as Beastboy's smile left, her own mood dulled. He nodded and the two headed home. As much as they both hated it, neither were gonna back down. After all the game was still on and they'll soon find out if they chose the others perfect match.


	9. Chapter 9 - Shock

**Yes I know it's been like over 3 weeks but there will be another chapter up this week. I hope. If anyone takes art and is behind you know whats it's like with deadlines, urhhh. Anyway here's a not so good chapter but yeah the next one will be a drunk Raven soo... Oh and I've decided to add some smut/lemon chapters but they will be marked so you CAN avoid them. Please r&r**

* * *

><p>Cyborg was confused. No. He was annoyed <em>and <em>confused.

"Man, are you serious?" Beastboy nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Woah…wait…wait, you're telling me that not only did _she_ choose you a date but you_ chose _her one too" Beastboy nodded again. Couldn't Cyborg hear the first time? "Damn…now hell has really frozen over, huh?"

Beastboy frowned. Before he could say anything Starfire came squealing as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh friends, Raven has the _date_ tonight. Isn't it most joyous?!" she cried happily. 'No.' Beastboy thought. 'No it's not.' His frown deepened.

After last night and those…fantasies, he had realised that he…liked her. A lot.

Beastboy had a crush on Raven, one of his closest friends. But, he was in no way going to let _anyone _know especially after Cyborg's constant…teasing. God he really was at loss for words today.

"Yeah, Grass stain over here and Raven have their lil game, Choosin' each other's date'n'all" Cyborg mocked.

"I hope you will both have much fun tonight." She paused as Robin walked in. "Me and Robin will be going to Gotham for the weekend" A small blush crept over the couple. Robin ignored it and gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, we have some stuff to go over with Batman plus there hasn't been much crime lately" Robin explained as he made his coffee.

"Well then I'm going off to Titan's East" Cyborg announced with a grin. He practically jumped off the stool as the words left his mouth. Robin hesitated for a moment. 'Well…The crime rates_ are _low and it _was _just the weekend, and after all, they also have their communicators.' He reasoned with himself then gave a nod.

"Fine" he sighed reluctantly. Cyborg's grin grew wider. "Beastboy, you and Raven have to stay in Jump. If anything happens call us" their leader instructed. Beastboy nodded with a smile.

"Robin we must not leave until I have prepared Raven for her date" Starfire pleaded. Robin raised his eyebrows both in shock and amusement.

"No problem Star. What times her date?" he smirked.

"6 o'clock" Beastboy interrupted.

"Yeah, that's fine we'll go as soon as she leaves the building." He said and was suddenly faced with a giant smile from his girlfriend. She enclosed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you, But now I must go and find Raven the most perfect attire for this evening" Starfire said and floated out the room.

Beastboy couldn't help but chuckle at this. Starfire's choices weren't always the best ones, especially for Raven.

"Dude, Ravens gonna come out lookin' like a cupcake" Cyborg laughed. The boys nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Does it really take all day just find some clothes to wear?" Beastboy questioned.

"It has to be _the most perfect attire" _Cyborg mocked. Robin scowled at him for making fun of his girlfriend but the smirk with still present. They all laughed again. "Man, sometimes I don't get girls."

"No, you get bees" Robin added. Beastboy snickered as they both earned a glare from their half robotic friend.

"That's not what I meant" He growled.

"I know but you didn't deny it." Robin pressed. Beastboy was almost falling of his chair from laughter. Who knew Robin had a decent sense of humour?

It was now over an hour until 6pm and Raven still didn't understand why she had to get ready so early. It was only a stupid date.

"Starfire I am _not _wearing that." Raven said, irritation clear in her voice.

The alien princess had spent the whole day talking about the date, the clothes, the make-up and it was driving Raven insane.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven raised her eyebrows questioningly. "During my time at the mall of shopping today I found the perfect gift for your tonight." She said with a nervous smile.

"You didn't have to, it's just a date." Raven said plainly.

"Oh but you must wear it!" She exclaimed.

Starfire handed Raven a paper bag with something covered in tissue paper. Raven's brows furrowed as she began to open it carefully. Her cheeks tinted furiously as she eyed the contents. 'Why on earth would Starfire buy me this?'

"I have seen you often buy undergarments in lace and this would look most wonderful on you" Starfire explained innocently. It was a matching lace bra and panties set in a mixture of black and dark red.

"Star…it's not like he's going to see it." Starfire's smile began to fade.

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh no It's…very thoughtful thank you. I didn't realise you were so observant." Raven added carefully as she composed herself. Her neutral expression was now once again present on her face. "You do know I'm not going to have sex with the guy, right?"

Starfire blushed with embarrassment but nodded. She turned back to Ravens closet and decided to find an outfit as her friend changed.

Raven studied herself in the mirror. Starfire hadn't actually done too badly, in fact, she was actually getting better. Raven had to admit at first it looked like a bad idea but now it honestly looked sort of OK. Starfire had chosen black skinny jeans and a dark red off the shoulder top which Raven didn't know she even owned. It was simple which made Starfire insist she wear make-up as Raven refused to wear actual heals but instead slightly heeled black booties.

"Are you done yet?" Raven groaned, her eyes closed

"Please have the patience" Starfire replied. Suddenly someone knocked on Ravens door.

"Rae, you ok in there? We haven't seen you like all day." Beastboy asked through the door. She sighed.

"Gar, umm…you can come in." Raven said. He wasn't one to judge…most of the time. Starfire decided to do her eyeliner much to the sorceresses displeasure. She could feel a mixture of emotions spill from him as his eyes laid on her. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…no…um…" he stuttered. Again Beastboy was speechless. She looked beautiful and…sexy. God, why is she wearing that? And then he realised. 'The _date.' _The word was bitter in his mind as the thought of her close with someone else plagued his emotions. Now he was angry and annoyed. 'Why did I do this again?'

"I have finished" Starfire announced.

Ravens eyes fluttered opened and instantly met with Beastboy's. Her heart beat faster and her stomach flipped, it was a strange feeling and she didn't know if she fully liked it. Beastboy forced his mouth shut and tried to control the sudden burst of lust, he would be practically drooling by now. 'She's beautiful'

"Woah…" was all that came out his mouth. She blushed. Her make-up was kept simple, only outlining her features though he did prefer her without it. The previous realization of what was happening dawned on him making his jaw tighten. The stupid _date. _

Beastboy had already been an hour with his date and Raven had been 2 hours with hers. For the first hour he was worried. Worried that the guy, Dan? Was it? Honestly he didn't care but for the guy could be a criminal, a rapist or something. He wasn't even interested in his date, she was like Terra, sort of. The girl…Hannah? Was that her name? He couldn't remember either, his brain was too focused on Raven.

Again.

"…and so my friend Chloe, you know, the one I was talking about before was all like if you…" 'and blah blah blah blah' was all that Beastboy or 'Garfield Logan' could hear. That girl just wouldn't shut up.

His phone went off. 'Thank god'

"Sorry I've got to take this, why don't you check out that dancing game?" he suggested. Hannah smiled and went off. He breathed a sigh of relief and checked the caller ID.

Cyborg. 'What the hell does he want now?'

"Hey man, Wassup? How's it going?" Cyborg questioned. Beastboy could practically hear the smirk in his tone.

"Dude, it's going great. She's…um, she's really hot and likes my jokes." He lied. Cyborg snickered over the line.

"Well I guess that proves it then. Anyway I'm already at Titans east, so later dude." Before Beastboy could say anything else he hung up. _Great._ He really didn't want to go see or talk to Hannah, she was great and bubbly but honestly a bit over the top. It was like she could be friends with anyone plus she was blonde just like Terra. No wonder Raven chose her. The fact was that they were so alike that it became overwhelming. He decided to ring Raven.

"Hey Rae, how's the date?" Beastboy asked once she picked up. Raven wasn't sure if she should lie or actually tell him. If she lied and told him her date was amazing it would make him jealous, probably, but if she was truthful maybe she'd be able to leave. She didn't know. In fact her date, Dan, was so boring and quiet that _she_ ended up talking to get a conversation going. Now that was unusual.

"_Great_." Raven said sarcastically. 'Maybe he would get the message.'

Beastboy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Thank god.'

"Want me to come pick you up?" He suggested. That way they would both get out their unwanted dates.

"Aren't you still on your date?" she questioned.

"Aren't you?" he retorted. "I mean yeah but I'd rather get out of it. Were so alike that now I actually wonder how you guys have put up with me so long."

Raven felt her lips curve up slightly. 'Idiot'

"Whatever. I'm at the Riverside café I'll wait for you out front." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Cool, will be there in ten" Beastboy said and hung up then walked over to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah, I'm sorry but something came up, do you need a ride back or are you ok?" Beastboy said probably more happily than he intended. Hannah still had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Gar, I'll call my friend." He nodded. "Thanks anyway it's been fun." She smiled.

"Yeah it has, umm see you round then." He put a forced polite smile on and left. As he arrived at the café he watched Dan leave in the other direction.

"So what did Hannah think of your bike?" Raven asked, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to her with a smirk and shrugged. "Seeing her again?" he watched her expression but she gave nothing away.

"No, not anytime soon." Pause "What about you? You seeing him again?" he questioned rather bitterly. She shook her head.

"No, plus he's kinda scared after that threat you gave him." She explained which meant that Dan had told her. He blushed.

"Whatever" Beastboy mumbled causing her to smirk. Secretly she was actually a little flattered that he cared that much. "Here, get on." He said as he handed her a helmet. She complied and wrapped her hands around his waist like last time. Beastboy's body instantly warmed under her touch which made him smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked. It was only 8:37pm and the tower was empty.

"You'll see" he said simply and rode off. Raven gave a slight gasp at the sudden rush making her grip onto him tighter. He didn't even bother with a jacket today only a plain grey top. God how he loved her touch.


End file.
